custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
BJ Misbehaves at Burger King (Thevideotour1's version)
BJ Misbehaves at Burger King is a custom Barney & Friends home video that was released on January 18, 1995. Plot Cast *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop and BJ's Mom (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop and BJ's Dad (Voice: Tom Kenny / Body: Jenny Dempsey) *Mr. Steve the Burger King Employee (Stephen Baldwin) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Theodore (Landon Prairie) *Gail (Janet Veyts) Songs # Barney Theme Song # # Laugh with Me! # # # # # # # # # I Love You Trivia *The version of "I Love You" uses the same musical arrangements from "Once Upon A Time" and the same vocals from "Are We There Yet?". Quotes Quote 1: * (after the "Barney Theme Song", ) * Quote 2: *Barney: Gosh, isn't it great having food at Burger King, guys? *BJ: It sure is. *(Scooter pops up from the dining table, and has one too) *BJ: What is it, Scooter? *Scooter: The Winkster says you don't really have Burger King food. *BJ: What?! *Scooter: The Winkster says you made them at home and you're faking it. *BJ: The Winkster is a pervert. *Barney: BJ, can I see your food at Burger King? *BJ: Um, I don't have one. *Barney: Hey, look, everyone! BJ doesn't have Burger King food! *(music starts to the song, "Laugh with Me!") *Barney: What a loser! *(Barney and his friends laugh at BJ) Quote 3: * (at Baby Bop and BJ's house, BJ is with his mom) * BJ: Mom, you said you would get me Burger King, but you didn't. * Baby Bop and BJ's Mom: I don't care. We will go there to Burger King anyway. * (BJ's mom takes BJ to Burger King in Irving, Texas) * (we see a shot of Burger King in Irving, Texas) * (cuts to BJ and his mom) * Mr. Steve the Burger King Employee: Hi, and welcome to Burger King. How can I take your order? * Baby Bop and BJ's Mom: I would like a have two Whoppers, a medium order of fries and a medium coke. * BJ: And I would like to have four Whoppers, a large order of fries and apple juice. * Mr. Steve the Burger King Employee: I'm sorry, but we don't have any apple juice. Oh, but you can have a large coke instead. * BJ: What? You must be joking. * Baby Bop and BJ's Mom: BJ, he's offering you a large coke because they don't have apple juice. You can either get a large coke or you can have nothing at all. Make up your mind. * BJ: I have a great idea! Let's go buy some condoms so we can be safe! * Baby Bop and BJ's Mom: BJ. * BJ: You want to engage me, mom?! Here! Engage me! Engage me! Engage me, engage me, engage me! Engage me right now! * Baby Bop and BJ's Mom: BJ, this is the worst thing you have done in a restaurant. That's it! We're going home! * (not before long, in the car) * BJ: Mom. Can we go back to Burger King and get a large coke? * Baby Bop and BJ's Mom: No, BJ! * BJ: But, mom-- * Baby Bop and BJ's Mom: No! You're grounded for 4 days! * (fades to Baby Bop and BJ's house)